


Полуденные игры

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из жизни тайм-лордов.</p><p>Автор <a href="http://lykclokwerk.livejournal.com/">lykclokwerk</a>, разрешение на перевод получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полуденные игры

\- Ты выглядишь нелепо.

Доктор недовольно сощурился, услышав голос, доносящийся из-за двери ванной.  
\- Ты меня даже еще не видел, так что я бы попросил не судить заранее! - Проворчал он, и затем…

\- Да, но я знаю, это будешь именно ты. Так что просто выходи, чтобы я мог, наконец-то, над тобой посмеяться.  
Как только Мастер произнес эти слова, он заметил, что ручка повернулась, дверь ванной приоткрылась, и затем...

Доктор вышел, ухмыляясь, как Чеширский Кот, взмахнул руками и пару раз покрутился на месте, красуясь.  
Мастер хотел смеяться, смеяться до слез, но не мог. Он точно знал, что перед ним стоит Доктор… И, тем не менее, это был не его Доктор.

Нет, тот, кто стоял сейчас перед ним, совершенно не напоминал очкастого, облаченного в твид тайм-лорда, с которым Мастер просыпался каждое утро. Он выглядел… Совершенно нереально – и Мастеру показалось, что это слишком для того, кто и так является пришельцем.

\- Так, я выгляжу очень глупо, как тебе?

До Мастера все-таки дошло - хотя и с большим трудом, словно бы он находился на другом конце Вселенной, - что прекрасное создание заговорило.

\- Ну… Э-э… - Впервые Мастер не находил слов. Ему это совершенно не понравилось, поэтому он предпочел сконцентрироваться на оскорбительном ответе. Но, потерпев неудачу, и так ничего и не придумав, пробормотал:

\- Доктор… Ты выглядишь… чудесно.

Создание улыбнулось, и тут же иллюзия развеялась – вместо закутанной в кружева и шелк нимфы, что стояла перед ним секунду назад, Мастер снова видел Доктора. Но лишь на миг - пока тот не шагнул к нему, цокая каблучками по плиточному полу.

Доктор приблизился к Мастеру, на его темно-алых губах играла женственная, манящая улыбка. И пока Мастер таял от поцелуя любимого, его совершенно не заботило, было ли существо, целовавшее его сейчас, мужчиной или женщиной, пришельцем или человеком.

Для него существовал лишь этот миг – он, Доктор, и их полуденные игры.


End file.
